Reminder
by PeetaMellover
Summary: Katniss removed herself from Peetas life at the end of the rebellion. 3 years later they finally see each other again.


A/N: Hello guys…this is a new story that will be about 3-4 chapters with options I suppose…any who…let me know what you think! Just leave a quick little review for me…that would be amazing!

* * *

Peeta walked into the newly rebuilt Hob. After the rebellion, the people who returned to District 12 decided that they should rebuild the Hob. So 3 years later, it was finally back in full function again. They had people from the district play music in there while people ate and shopped. Peeta pulled out the guitar that he made himself. It was his night to play for everyone.

He went through some songs for about 2 hours. That's when she caught his eye. She walked into the room with a sweater that she once wore years ago on the train. She had grown up very much since the end of the rebellion, as did he.

He finished the song he was currently playing and decided to play a different song from his set list when she finally sat down. He noticed she hadn't looked up at him at all, but he had the feeling she knew exactly who else was in the room with him.

He sipped his water, then moved himself towards the microphone and turned it back on. "Hello everyone…I'm going to go off of my set list…uh…this is a song that just can't seem to get out of my mind…and a few other things." He laughed nervously as the people clapped for him. She still didn't look up. He started to strum the notes on his guitar.

(Please listen to this as you read the following:  
watch?v=a6lbvoI0gM8)

"Don't let me darken your door  
That's not what I came here for  
No that's not what I came here for

And I won't hear you cry when I'm gone  
I won't know if I'm doing you wrong  
I never know if I'm doing you wrong"

When Katniss and Peeta were 'together' a few years ago during the Hunger Games, Peeta had to read her thoughts most of the time to understand what was bothering her. He still to this day doesn't mind at all doing that, but she never talked about what was troubling her. He wished that she had shared more with him so he could have helped her.

"A constant reminder of where I can find her  
A light that might give up the way  
Is all that I'm asking for  
Without her I'm lost  
But my love, don't fade away"

She still lived in the house next to him in the Victors Village. He saw her run out of her back door and disappear into the woods almost everyday. He would go out and try calling her name, but she never turned around. She was all that he ever needed and she was quickly trying to make herself disappear in his life. He didn't want her leaving his life…she was his everything. He is lost without her.

"So I watched the world tear us apart  
A stoic mind and a bleeding heart  
You never see my bleeding heart"

The games, Capitol, and his hijacking tore them apart. The odds were never in the star-crossed lovers favor.

"And your light's always shining on  
And I've been traveling oh so long  
I've been traveling oh so long

A constant reminder of where I can find her  
Light that might give up the way  
Is all that I'm asking for without her I'm lost  
Oh my love don't fade away  
Oh my love don't fade away"

He opened his eyes at the end of the song and immediately found her wet, teary eyes. She quickly blinked and rubbed her eyes as she stood up quickly to leave the room and Hob. He put the guitar down, sensing her next move and tried to make his way through the crowd.

He caught up to her when she was about half way home. He gently grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Katniss.." She shook her head and spoke over him.

"Was that true?" Tear ran down her cheeks.

"Wha-…yes…of course it is Katniss." They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. She shook her hand out of his gripped and took an angry breath in. Suddenly she slapped him as hard as she could across the face and stormed away before anything could be said.

* * *

Just going to remind you to leave me a review! Thank you!

PS the song is Reminder by Mumford and Sons


End file.
